


A different type of fire

by scorpia_black



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Gaang, Gay, Kataang - Freeform, Lesbian, M/M, Western Air Temple, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_black/pseuds/scorpia_black
Summary: A fic taking place in the ATLA universe in book three when the Gaang is at the western air temple. Hang needs a fire bending teacher and although Zuko is talented, he is not a teacher. He therefore calls an old friend (Lee Rei) for help.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. A solution to the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the intro-chapter to this series. I'm keeping this one on the shorter side but the future ones will be longer.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“All I’m saying is that Aang needs an actual teacher. I’m experienced with firebending but not with teaching it and Lee can help”, Zuko said. The others were quiet around the fire. This was a decision that was supposed to be made by aang but when it came to trusting Zuko thy all knew it was Katara who had the last say. “Lee’s from the fire nation”, Katara pointed out. Sokka’s grip around Zuko’s shoulders tightened. “So is he and he helped us”, he said, gesturing to his boyfriend. 

Suki sighed. Every single dinner had turned into meetings concerning how to save the world. It was of course important but nonetheless, BORING. 

“Katara, I know you have a hard time trusting the fire nation and believe me, so do I, but we don’t have time for this. What do you think twinkle toes?”. Toph starred somewhat in Aang’s direction. “If Zuko thinks this is best I trust him. How long would it take Lee to get here?”, he asked, nodding in Zuko’s direction. Zuko’s eyebrow furrowed. “Maybe three days, one if we fly”. “Then it’s done”, Aang said, making his way to the part of the temple he often meditated in. “I’ll write now, we’ll be here tomorrow night”, Zuko said, mostly to reassure Katara. “Thank you for the food, your cooking is amazing”, Suki said with a plastered smile. Katara’s harshness melted away.

Suki walked to her room. She hated this, not the part about spending time with her friends in the western air temples but the part about having to deal with the world ending. And as selfish as it may sound, the loneliness was also gnawing away at her to the point where sleep was the only thing she trusted. She was surrounded by people she loved but not in the way she wanted because no matter how hard Suki tried to ignore it she had needs and they made her bounce of the walls. She closed the door behind her. The big airy room felt open yet claustrophobic at the same time. On the floor, right in the middle of the room, there was a matress and a blanket. She stripped out of her clothes while walking towards her “bed” and layed down. Sleeping was difficult due to the complete silence. When she was with the other Kyoshi-warriors there was always some kind of sound. Always someone to talk to, laugh with or share other things. “Spirits”, she hissed under her breath. She could not start thinking about how she was missing the physical rewards of being part of the all-female army now, but the damage was already done. She felt a fiery heat, tingling in the one spot she simply couldn’t ignore. Suki tried to win on pure willpower but eventually gave in. She slipped a hand under the blanket and closed her eyes, defeated.


	2. A hot inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee arrives with Sokka and Aang and Suki is surprised to say the least. She also realizes that fire bending is really hot (pun intended) when done by the right person.

When she woke up the next day she remembered what they had discussed during last night's dinner. A new edition to the group. Suki shifted to her back, letting the blanket dance off her pale skin and onto the floor next to her. After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep she decided that her stomach was demanding breakfast loudly enough. Watching the dust fly through the room she decided that she would spar Katara today. She picked up the clothes she’d scattered around the room and dressed herself.

The sun was already high in the sky and the heat was even more extreme than the day before. Suki walked over to Toph and Zuko. “Where’s Appa and Aang?”. She looked around. “And Sokka?”, she finished. “Twinkle toes and boomerang left while you were still sleeping, Katara is making lunch”, Toph answered. Zuko was laying in the sun, coated in a layer of sweat. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing heavily. “Did you just spar?”, Suki asked, sitting down next to them. Her hunger had completely disappeared. “Yeah, you wanna go?”, Toph asked, still staring out at nothing. “Sure”, Suki answered. “Watch out, she’s like a little monster”, Zuko warned her with a grin. Toph hit him in the arm. His face morphed as he did all in his power not to make a sound, Suki and Toph laughed. After a very long and exhausting spar-session with Toph, Katara came to announce that Aang and Sokka were back. Suki wa very interested in who this Lee was. Apparently he was and old friend of Zuko’s but that was all she knew. They all walked over to where they had landed. Aang was petting Appa while Sokka hugged his sister hello. Suki saw an expression on uko’s face she’d never seen before, pure and utter joy. She followed his gaze and found a girl who slowly walked towards him with a big grin on her face. They met each other with open arms. “Lee, I’ve missed you so much”, he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her. Suki was frozen still, Lee was a girl. “Don’t get sappy now princess”, she mocked. Suki studied the girl in front of her. She was slightly shorter than Zuko but still way taller than herself. Her clothes definitely came from the fire nation but they were still simple. Black trousers and a red shirt with black leather armour was fitted to her figure. She had ink black hair, just like Zuko, to the length of her chest and a pair of angular black brows to shape her face. Her skin was pale as snow with a full rosy mouth and high cheekbones. When Suki first saw the girl she only saw the right side of her face but when the girl turned something interesting about her eyes appeared. Her right eye was the same golden, orange as her friend but her left eye had a silvery, white stripe running through it, splitting the iris diagonally. She watched the Lee introduce herself to the others before Suki realized that she too was up. “Lee Rei, you’re Suki right, the leader of the Kyoshi-warriors?”, Lee said. Something about her aura and appearance was bright and fiery. Suki found herself blushing at the question for some reason. “Yeah”, she said, shaking Lee’s hand. 

Suki realized that running of to the cold spring in the middle of the forest wasn’t the best way to greet a guest but she was practically dripping with sweat. The fresh water felt like ice on her skin, carefully clearing her head. She didn’t know what she had noticed with Lee but something was off. It was something about the way she had looked at her that made Suki feel like she was transparent or naked. She decided to shrug it off and get out of the water. She’d been away from the temple for more than three hours, Katara would start looking for her soon. 

When she made it back to the temple she heard shouting and the sound of flames being launched towards each other. Suki ran towards the meeting spot they always ate their meals at. When she passed the big stone wall she was overwhelmed by fire. 

Lee and Zuko were sparring while the others were watching. Toph had both feet on the ground looking excited by the battle. Aang and even Katara were completely amazed by how the two fire benders moved around each other. Sokka just looked like he was going to throw up. Lee was firebending in a way Suki had never seen before. Her fire switched between hues of golden yellow, a sunset orange and deep red like blood. Zuko had stripped his shirt and was sweating like a maniac. Suki also noted that Lee had shed a few articles of clothing. She was still wearing her pants but her shirt was completely open with nothing underneath. With every move she made the shirt looked as if it would betray her and expose her, from what Suki could tell, pale, medium sized chest. Her stomach was toned and also had a few silvery white lines by her ribcage. Suki realized that her mouth was open and wiped the thin string of saliva from the corner of her mouth, embarrassed. 

Zuko attacked by sending an aggressive inferno of flames towards his opponent. Lee did something Suki never thought anyone could do against Zuko. She redirected his flames, made them obey her. Zuko let a string of fire in the shape of a whip, paint the ground. Just in time Lee jumped, avoiding the flames below her. Shad something that was rare among firebenders, a lightness and gracefulness. She was winning because she was using Zuko’s skills and technique against him. Lee flipped forwards in the air and sent out a purpley-blue flame from her extended, right foot as she, rapidly, moved towards the ground. That was something she’d only seen one other person do before, Zuko’s sister Azula. The impact from the flame sent Zuko flying through the air and crashing into the building behind him. Lee had a trophy-grin on her face as she watched the boy attack through the air again. She dodged a few, very close, shots aimed for her head. They both took a few steps back and circled each other on a ring. Zuko was breathing heavy and although Lee definitely was too, it was different. During her exhales fire came out of her nostrils, Suki felt her knees weaken slightly. 

Sokka had taken on an alarming shade of green at this point. “Don’t kill him”, he yelled. Zuko rolled his eyes and Lee smirked. “I promise ponytail”, she called, not breaking eye contact with her opponent. Suki felt something heat inside her, something very far south to be precise. She grunted internally. Not again, she could not seriously be turned on by watching two firebenders spar each other. Except that one of them had a sweaty, almost-exposed chest and was clearly dominating the one of the most powerful firebenders in the world while making it look easy. Lee wanted Zuko to attack and when he didn’t she used a trick that always worked, playing dirty. “Come on zuzu”, she shouted, swinging her hands in a I-am-not-dangerous-at-all gesture. Suki watched Zuko’s brow furrow as he kicked burning flames after her. She launched herself in the air and flipped backwards. She landed and swept her leg around herself 360°. A golden rope of flames caught under Zuko’s feet as he lost grip of the ground and fell. She jumped one last time, landing in front of him with her hands in an offensive form and a foot on his chest. They panted, staring at each other completely cold before breaking in to the same grins they’d shared before. Lee offered a hand and pulled Zuko, with surprising force to his feet. Suki couldn’t take her eyes of her body, sweaty and almost exposed. She felt the fire between her legs grow stronger. They bowed at each other before Sokka ran over to Zuko, making sure he was alright. Suki blinked, trying to comprehend what she’d just seen. Zuko walked over to Sokka who still looked sick. Toph ran towards Lee and threw her arms around her waist, almost jumping with excitement. “That was awesome”, she yelled, still holding on to the girl. Lee laughed, slightly uncomfortable. “When we were kids my favorite thing in the world was to beat him, some things don't change”, she said mockingly, looking over at Zuko. He rolled his eyes again as he pulled on his shirt. Suki snapped back to reality, still feeling the fire between her legs. Aang and Katara were talking to Zuko and she realized that she hadn’t moved since she first came to watch them. She walked over to Lee. “You’re very talented”, she said. Lee was buttoning her shirt when she looked up and met Suki’s eyes, she smiled. “Thank you”, she said shortly. 

Suki got the feeling that Lee was very uptight, she really reminded her of Zuko. She’d laughed at a few things Zuko had done but it was clear she didn’t feel completely relaxed with the group. Lee walked towards the temple and without thinking, Suki followed her. She saw Lee disappear through the door to the room next to Suki’s. When she realized that she’d been following the girl, Suki quickly turned left and disappeared into her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was a little bit heavy on the Suki's-thoughts-part but I still like it somehow? The next one is a lot more..., lets just say eventful.


	3. An unexpected encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little more heat to it than the last. Lee and Suki end up in a very special situation after dinner which Suki prays to the spirits, stays between them.

The next day seemed to move at a snail’s pace. Katara had asked Suki to help her with washing all the laundry they’d accumulated through their journey. She hadn’t seen Lee during breakfast or lunch and decided that distracting herself probably wouldn't hurt. She was probably just meditating or training with Aang. The problem with that theory was however, that Aang had been there during the meals. She shook her head and went back to washing Toph’s clothes. Katara was only a few meters away, humming some watertribe melody to herself.

When they were done, Suki decided to find out where Lee was. It wasn’t because she was interested, mainly just because it seemed weird. When she got back to the big fountain she found Lee practicing with Aang. Sokka, Zuko and Toph were lazily watching on the side. Lee was very calm and friendly towards Aang. He was holding a defensive form while Lee was walking around him, pointing at certain body parts and demonstrating differences in posture. Suki sat down next to Toph. “Is he asleep?”, Toph asked, nodding to her right. Suki looked over to the boys and found Sokka with his eyes closed. He had his head in Zuko’s lap while he ran his fingers through Sokka’s hair. “Looks like it. Is she good?”, Suki asked. Toph nodded. “I’m not a firebender but even I can see a difference in how twinkle toes moves”, she said. Suki focused back on the lesson. Lee asked Aang something and he nodded with a concentrated look on his face. “Good, now I want you to try that form again while you focus your energy in your breathing”, Lee said. Aang nodded and moved through a series of forms while focusing on his breathing. Lee nodded slowly with her dark eyebrows furrowed in a concentrated manner. Suki noted that Lee was biting her lip and felt a tingle run up her spine. She shook it off, she was a Kyoshi-warrior for spirit’s sake, how hard was it to stay concentrated. “Do you feel the difference?”, Lee asked, tapping Aang’s left arm lightly. “Yes, it’s as if my body is lighter”, he said with an almost amazed expression. “Good, fire is the element that is the most dependant on your emotions and intentions. You did good, dismissed”, she said with a small indication of a smile. Aang lit up and ran over to his friends. Zuko kissed Sokka’s forehead lightly, mumbled something, and left him sleeping next to Toph as he walked over to Lee. She nodded towards him. They walked away slightly from the group and started talking. It was impossible for Suki to hear what they were saying but they seemed to have fairly serious expressions on their faces. Lee place a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and left him standing for a few moments before he walked back to the group. She wondered where she was going. If Lee was walking of alone now she probably had done the same earlier in the day. Suki considered following her but decided that it was none of her business.

Dinner felt slow, she was sitting with Zuko and Toph while Lee, Aang, Katara and Sokka were seated a bit away. Zuko and Toph were discussing different combination skills to practice the following day while Suki observed, not really adding anything to the conversation. When she noticed Lee thanking Katara for the soup and standing up. Suki made an excuse to go to the bathroom. She saw Lee disappear in the opposite direction of their rooms, where was she going? Suki watched her turn a corner and followed but quickly slowed down. She looked around but couldn’t see Lee. Before registrering what was happening, she felt the cold stone wall to her back, Lee had pushed her up against it. Suki’s stomach dropped. Her eyes were a deeper tone of orange in the light and the silvery strip seemed to have a glow to it. Something about her face was playful, she was almost smiling. Suki’s arms were held in place over her head by strong hands. “You’d think catching a Kyoshi would be hard. Why are you following me?”, Lee asked with a smoky voice. Suki swallowed. “I just took a walk”, she lied, very pleased with how convincing her voice sounded. Lee smirked, stepping slightly closer and there it was again. Suki felt the fiery hot sensation between her legs and cursed the spirits for it. “I’m on your side, I’d never betray Zuko”, she said quietly. She’d seen through the lie completely. Suki clenched her jaw and looked to the side, she didn’t want to meet her eyes. Lee was towering over her, standing like this. She snaked her head down, forcing Suki to look at her. “You didn’t follow me because of that, did you?”, she asked, still with an amused look on her face. Suki was quiet, still trying her best not to let her weak knees get the best of her. Lee leaned in close, breathing hot air on the side of Suki’s neck. “You don’t need to follow me around, it’s not going to give you anything”, she whispered. Suki’s breath hitched at the sensation of warm lips pressed against her neck. Lee kissed her from the spot just below her ear, down to her collar bone. Suki’s breathing and heart rate, increased in intensity. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, giving the girl full access. A hot, wet stripe was placed along her other collarbone before the heat was gone. Suki opened her eyes and realized that the firebender had disappeared. She still had her hands above her head but now she could feel the absence of the heat that only moments ago, was displayed on her wrists. Quickly, she yanked her hands down and prayed to spirits that Toph hadn’t felt anything strange.


	4. A sticky situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki tries her best to ignore the encounter with Lee bu it gets hard. During a specifically sweaty sparring session she loses the control Kyoshi-warriors are known for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! A little bit of a spicier chapter the you might not want to read if you are uncomfortable with intimate writing.

Suki was a smart girl. She’d been training and leading an army of strong women for the past few years. She’d broken out of prison and organized war-plans and she knew that she was smart. Therefore, she also knew that trying to repeat whatever had happened last night before she went to bed would be the same level of stupidity, as asking Toph to draw a self portrait. She sighed, laying on her back on the same mattress, in the same room as before. But something felt different now. Suki hadn’t even tried to resist “winding down” after getting her neck licked by a ridiculously hot (in more than one sense) girl. She watched the dust circle the air in the room, saw the rays of sunshine through the holes in the wall and decided that she might as well get out of bed. The sun had only risen a few hours ago and most of the gaang were probably still sleeping. By the fountain she found Aang and Lee with Zuko only a few meters away. One of the things Suki didn’t understand was how it seemed that every single firenationer woke up at sunrise. Aang and Lee were meditating. “Morning”, Zuko said. Suki sat down next to him and nodded as a response. “ Hey do you think we could spar today?”, Suki asked. She needed a distraction from all the thought racing through her head. “I have Aang today, they’re just meditating together. You could ask Lee”, he said, turning to Suki who took on a slight rouge. “She’s going to grill me”, Suki pointed out. Zuko’s mouth twitched slightly upwards. “She could use her swords”, he said. Suki’s eyebrows furrowed. “She was the one who taught me the basics of Dual Swords”, he admitted. Of course, she was only extremely attractive, a very talented bender and kissed people’s necks. Why wouldn’t she be good with weapons too? “Yeah, maybe”, Suki mumbled.

After eating breakfast, were Suki avoided eye contact with Lee, Zuko and Aang went to train. Sokka had to go hunting and it was Toph’s turn to help Katara with chores. This left Lee and Suki alone a bit away from the fountain. Suki decided to break the awkward silence. “Zuko told me you’re good with blades”, she said as neutral as she could. Lee grinned slightly. “If Zuko’s good at something it’s most likely me or Iroh who taught him”, she answered. “Would you mind sparring me?”, Suki asked, forcing herself to meet Lee’s orange (and slightly silver) eyes. “Sure, now?”. “I just need to get my fans, there’s a place a bit into the woods”, Suki answered getting up. “I’ll get my swords”. When Suki left her room, Lee was already standing outside, leaning her left shoulder on the building’s wall. They walked in silence to the spot Suki usually spared with Zuko. It was a circular plate of dirt aa bit into the forest, plenty of room. “One or two?”, Lee asked, holding up her twin swords. “Both”, Suki said. She felt daring and like she wanted to show off. They took their first positions, Suki with her steal fans and Lee with her dual swords. Lee was the first to attack. Suki dodged and blocked, both using her hands but also her weapons. Slicing motions were made by both of them. Suki noted that Lee moved very differently without her bending, she was still graceful but somehow grounded. They spared for a few rounds, Lee ended up winning just a few more than Suki. “One last round?”, Suki proposed. Lee nodded. This time Suki attacked first but Lee dodged the attack in a different way. She, skillfully, pried Suki’s fans from her hands and pushed her up against a tree with the side of her body. The same playful smile was placed on Lee’s lips as she dropped her weapons. Suki felt the fire ignite between her legs and didn’t even try to ignore it. “You’re a tough one”, Lee said, not making any attempt of releasing Suki. She couldn’t take this anymore, being flirted with and turned on but no end to the string. Suki saw the surprise on Lee’s face as she crashed her lips onto hers. Lee’s side left Suki’s body but was replaced with two hands, pressing her towards the tree. The kiss was hot and passionate but still not messy. Suki felt Lee’s right leg press up between hers and couldn’t resist grinding her hips, moaning at the sensation. One of Lee’s hands snaked down Suki’s abdomen to the waistband of her pants. Suki’s breath hitched as she felt the hand move down, inside her clothes. She hadn't been touched like this in way too long and couldn't ask Lee to stop because she wanted it and she hated how bad she wanted it. Lee slid two fingers inside her while using her thumb to massage Suki in circular motions. She held an even pressure and listened to what Suki reacted stronger towards. It didn’t take long before Suki was completely exhausted, she felt like jelly in Lee’s arms. “You were awfully tense”, Lee observed, grinning. Suki didn’t even bother to answer and just rested her head on the shoulder of the girl in front of her. “Has it been a while?”, she asked, still holding on to the sides of Suki’s body but now more to help her stand upright. Suki blushed, still leaning forward and bracing herself on Lee. “Yeah”, she said quietly. Lee laughed. “Well it sure was an interesting training session, I like working with you”, she said. Suki looked up, still flushed from the earlier comment concerning her sex life. “I liked it too. We should probably get back soon, before they start looking”, Suki pointed out. “Excellent point”. Lee picked up her weapons and offered Suki her fans. “Thank you”, she said, taking the fans. 

Back at the sight, Zuko was done training with Aang. “Where were you two?”, Katara asked suspiciously. “Spared”, Suki said, trying to make her voice sound as convincing as possible. Lee had walked over to Zuko who was sitting by the fountain. Katara followed Suki’s gaze. “You seem tired, is she tough on you?”. Suki tried not to cough and simply just nodded in response, turning red.


	5. A bad habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki is smart and she knows that the way her and Lee are spending time together isn't good. It is however hard to resist a really good firebender when you've found one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! A little bit of an intimate chapter but not too graphic

During the days that followed Suki tried not to engage in any way with Lee. It was difficult but she knew, realistically, it was the best thing to do. Unfortunately, she often happened to be around Suki which made it a lot more difficult. During all meals they were together, during strategic planning they were together and when Aang was training with Zuko they were together. Suki helped Katara with chores, followed Sokka to fish and sparred with Toph but no matter how much she tried to distract herself she found her mind wandering to the same places as soon as she was left alone.

After a particularly lonely day she was so sick of it that she gave up. Suki was used to living in uncomfortable environments, being a Kyoshi-warrior wasn’t always pleasant, but the mixture between constantly being a little turned on and very bored didn’t sit well with her. After lunch Lee walked up to Suki with the same fiery look as always. “Spar?”, she asked. Suki nodded, trying to convince herself that she had complete control over the situation and that it didn’t have to escalate, it was a one-time thing. She also reminded herself that it actually was Lee who had asked her.

But when they were walking to the forest her mind wandered of to those bad places again. She noticed that Lee’s shirt, again, was open and that her neck was slightly shiny from the heat. Suki knew that it wasn’t going to end well no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. The intense orange, and slightly silver, eyes had the intensity of an entire army and Suki was weak to her knees for that. When they got to the open spot, Suki had already accepted her defeat. She dropped her fans to the ground. When Lee turned around at the sound, Suki walked up to her, taking her swords from her left hand, and letting them fall to the ground. “So it’s that kind of session?”, Lee asked with an amused expression. Suki grabbed her by the open, red shirt and kissed her passionately. Lee’s hands were all over her within seconds. Lee pushed her up against the same tree to undo her belt. She snaked a hand into Suki’s pants. Suki drew a sharp breath at the sensation, biting down on Lee’s lip. Lee let out a low laugh and moved to kissing her neck. The logical side of Suki still knew that this was wrong. She was a strong independant warrior that never was seen as the needy type. When she was around her girls she was never like this but maybe that was the thing. When she was around her fellow warriors they took care of each other, whether that meant physically or emotionally and now they weren't here. She tried to tell herself that she wasn’t being needy and that she had complete control over it, but it was awfully hard while kissing someone that was pushing all the right buttons and had her against a tree.

They’d split back at the temple since Lee had offered to drop Suki’s fans off in her room. She was now sitting between Sokka and Zuko, watching Toph use her slightly aggressive methods to up Aang’s earthbending. “So what did you do?”, Sokka asked when she sat down. Her face immediately flushed red as she tried her best to seem unbothered. “Just sparred, Lee’s good with swords”, she answered. “Yeah I heard that”, he mumbled. Suki heard footsteps behind her, Lee was back from her room. “You’re bleeding”, Zuko said, gesturing to his own mouth. Suki looked up and saw that she, in fact, had a bloody bottom lip. She realized with horror, that she’d bitten her in the forest. Lee swiped a finger along her bottom lip, looked at it and then at Suki. She had an expression she couldn’t quite read. “She’s tough when it comes to sparring”, Lee said, not breaking eye contact with Suki who wanted Toph to earthbend her into a big hole, Sokka and Zuko looked at each other.

She forced herself to watch Lee train with Aang. Suki didn’t know much about firebending but she could tell that Lee was a good and surprisingly pedagogic teacher. When she’d sparred Zuko (and kicked his ass to Ba sing se, she’d shown raw power. With Aang she was much nicer, told him that he was talented and constantly encouraged him. Lee explained something about energy flow and how that had a big impact on the strength of firebending. After every correction she gave, the stronger and more controlled the flames Aang produced, became. Even Sokka watched with a concentrated expression as if he could use the feedback himself. Suki noticed that Lee every now and then licked her lips to try and stop the bleeding.

After watching her practice session with Aang, Lee walked towards her as if she wanted to say something. Suki was still embarrassed and excused herself to her room before the girl even had a chance to make it over to her.


	6. An uncomfortable conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki finds herself in very pleasent situations, however, the conversations after aren't as lovely.

Eating dinner while knowing that someone incredibly hot is staring at you, without even trying to hide it, is very hard. Suki knows this from experience because she can feel Lee’s look burning the back of her neck like actual fire while trying to be active in the conversation with Aang. She felt dirty sitting this close to the rest of the group. The “sparring session” from earlier in the day where she’d been pushed up against a tree was still fresh in her head and she had to repeatedly shake the image, and sensation, from her mind. 

After an absent dinner she excused herself and walked towards her room. Just a few meters from the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Lee, looking something close to worried? “Are you alright?”, she asked. Suki threw her arms around her neck and kissed her. Lee wrapped around her waist as they walked backwards into her room. Precise and steady hands undressed her as they move through the room. Suki had always been dominant when it came to this but having someone else boss her around like this felt pretty good too. She fumbled after the buttons in Lee’s shirt and opened it. The girls moved to the closest wall, next to the closed door. Undressing like this, in the dark, felt different than the forest. There was something soft in the way Lee’s fingers ran through her hair, how the kisses were fast yet slow at the same time. Suki felt her heartbeats quicken in her chest as the last items of clothing between them, were removed. Lee picked her up and carried her to the mattress in the center of the room. The kissing continued, the girls grinding onto each other with soft moans from Suki and low growls from Lee. Suki felt like the whole room was spinning and all she could focus on was the girl above her. Lee had her hands placed on either side of Suki's head but moved one down low. The sensation was almost familiar to Suki at this point, but the feeling had her just as shook as the first time. She hissed at the sensation, biting down hard on Lee's shoulder. The head above her disappeared south and Suki tried to brace herself. Loud moans escaped her chest as Lee worked her out. She fell asleep, clinging to Lee for comfort.

The next day, the room was completely empty. She looked around to find that any trace of Lee was gone. Suki's clothes were still messy on the floor and she was tangled in her sheets but there was no evidence of another person's presence. Like other mornings, dust was calmly circling the air while rays of sunshine clad the walls. She walked over to the corner of her few personal belongings. On the floor there was a small, compact mirror. She opened it to view her own reflection. Her chest was covered in dark marks that most likely wouldn't fade for a few days. Her hair was slightly messier than usual but aside from that everything was like normal. Suki dressed herself, making sure that no marks from the night before were visible. She tamed her hair and tried to ignore the slightly burning feeling between her legs. Looking back on the night before, there were quite a few rounds and they made themselves heard, even the morning after.

She left her room, not expecting anyone to be awake since the sun had just risen, but of course there was someone awake. Zuko sat with his back turned to her, looking at the fountain. Suki cursed fire benders for their habit of rising with the sun. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Did you sleep well?", he asked, not making any effort of breaking his staring contest with the water. Suki suddenly felt like the entire world knew and wondered if she'd been too loud. "Yeah", she said, a little too unsure and highly pitched. He turned to look at her. "She went into the forest, have to warn you though, she's not a big talker", he said. He knew, spirits he knew! "What do you mean?", Suki asked, a lot more convincing this time. Zuko raised his one eyebrow. "She had bite marks", he said, definently uncomfortable with the conversation. Suki turned her head to the fountain, not knowing what's worst; the fact that she left bite marks on Lee's neck, or that Zuko knew about it. She decided on the later. Spirits this is going to be a long day.


	7. A deadly talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Lee teaches Aang how to deflect lightning. She uses help from Zuko and that completely distracts Suki from a discussion she's been meaning to have.

The days that followed were a bit more neutral. Lee and Suki continued their “sparring-sessions” in the forest and occasionally slept together but she always woke up alone. Any trace of Lee’s presence was gone by the time Suki woke up, Zuko had been right, she really wasn’t a big talker. They both kept it secret, except for Zuko who seemed to see through everything, and somehow that made Suki slightly uneasy. She didn’t want anyone to know but at the same time it always stung a little when Lee lied. She seemed so comfortable with it, as if it meant nothing to her. One morning, only a few weeks before the comet, Suki was about to confront Lee about it. How whatever they were doing felt wrong.

She passed the corner to the fountain, where she found the entire group. Lee and Aang were standing in the middle while everyone else was watching, which was quite unusual. She knew that interrupting a session was rude and sat down next to Katara. “What are your experiences with lightning?”, Lee asked. Suki felt her stomach drop. “Eh, not very good. Azula almost killed me with that in the avatar state”, Aang said slightly anxious. “It’s fine. Ozai and many others of the royal family use it so you need to know how to deflect it.”, Lee said calmly. Suki could see how Zuko’ head lowered itself slightly. “I’ve had experiences with Azula's lightning myself and I’ll teach you how to stand up against it”, she continued. Suki tried to comprehend what Lee had just said. “You fought her?”, Aang asked. “She’s the only one who’s beaten her in an Agni Kai”, Zuko said. “You beat crazy?”, Toph exclaimed. “I struck her in the chest, not enough to harm her, but enough to burn her”, Lee said, looking at Zuko with an I-am-sorry-for-almost-killing-your-sister look. “So you can bend lightning?”, Katara asked critically. “I taught her”, Lee answered, slightly sour. The sick feeling in Suki’s stomach had not disappeared. “Are you going to teach me?”, Aang asked. “No, it takes years and it’s not safe but I will teach you how to deflect it. Iroh taught me this when Zuko and i were children, it’s developed from the way waterbenders move”, Lee said, nodding towards Katara. Lee walked him through the motions and gave him corrections here and there. “I’d like to have try but I’m pretty sure your waterbending girlfriend would kill me in my sleep, Zuko?”, Lee asked, with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not electrocuting him!”, Sokka exclaimed, grabbing on to Zuko’s shirt in pure panic. “Oh don’t worry sweetheart, it won't be on full power, I only use that on his other family”, she said with a grin, winking at Sokka. Suki felt something shift in her stomach at that and Toph turned to her, clearly having noticed her changed heartbeat. Zuko managed to free himself and stepped over to the fountain. Aang sat down next to Sokka. “Go easy on me now”, Zuko said with the smirk he only shared with Lee. “Of course”, Lee answered, returning the grin. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She opened them, moved her arms around her torso and pointed her middle and index finger at him. A greenish yellow beam of light shot through her palms and fingers in Zuko’s direction. He met the lightning with his left hand and redirected it through his right, aiming at the sky. Suki and the others were speechless, Sokka holding on to Toph and her for dear life. It was completely mesmerizing. Lee withdrew her hands and the burning hot stripe disappeared. Zuko fell to his knees, shaking his hand violently. “You said easy!”, he cried. “Oh please, that was easy”, she called, helping him up. He gave her an unconvinced look, massaging his wrist. “I was way harsher on your sister”, Lee said defensively. Zuko shook his head. Sokka rushed over, basically tackling Lee away from his boyfriend and leading him back to the others. “You want me to do that?”, Aang asked, clearly freaked out. “If you need to”. She walked over and sat down on the ground, ignoring the death stare from Sokka. “When I fought Azula I had to deflect and project lightning. The old rules of Agni Kai say nothing about lightning, it’s a form of firebending. When i struck her in the chest, she was burned and I won. I didn’t want to kill her, I’m not even sure if the scar is visible. She, however, wanted me dead. Even when she’d lost she tried to fire at me. It injured my eye”, Lee said pointing to her silvery stripe. “It funny how my family does that”, Zuko said, obviously recovered. “Why are you telling me this?”, Aang asked. “Because I want you to understand that even if you are great at offense, you need an even better defense, I almost missed her strike. I’m not completely blind but I could have been, you’re not dead but you could be net time. Working on this is a way for you to protect yourself”, she said, lying a hand on his shoulder. “What if I can’t do it?”. “He couldn’t, until his dad put him in a sharp position”, Lee said, nodding to Zuko. “If you need it, you can do it”.

Suki never spoke to Lee that night.


End file.
